Start of Our Lives
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Zac and Vanessa have been dating for 3 years. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Zac Efron woke up to the sound of his alarm and slammed the snooze button with his hand. He laid in bed thinking of what he had to do today. He was working on a new movie and didn't have any time to relax, which was a problem for his girlfriend of 3 years, Vanessa Hudgens. Zac and Vanessa met on the set of High School Musical and have been dating ever since. Zac got up and went to his closet and picked out his clothes before his phone vibrated meaning he had gotten a text.

_Morning babe, I love you_

_xoxo _

_Vanessa _

Zac smiled and picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Van" Zac said sitting on his bed.

"Hey Zac, I thought you have filming" Vanessa said.

"I do, but I wanted to call and talk to my girl for a little bit before I left" Zac said.

"Oh. I miss you baby" Vanessa said sincerely.

"I miss you too so much it hurts, Van. Listen, why don't we hang out today after I finish filming? I'm dying to see you" Zac said.

"Okay, that sounds good. I got to go Zac, but I will see you later. I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too Vanessa" Zac said as he hung up the phone.

Zac got his clothes and made his way to the bathroom and took a shower. He came out a half hour later, he got his phone and wallet and walked downstairs. He went to the kitchen and picked up his keys and sunglasses and left the house, anxious to see his girlfriend.

"Alright guys, thats a wrap for today" The director of the movie said.

Zac walked quickly to his trailer and took off his costume. He walked to his car and drove to his girlfriend's house. He parked his car and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell and couldn't wait for her to open the door. Vanessa unlocked the door and saw Zac, she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Vanessa leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Hi" Zac said moving a stray hair away from her face.

"Hi" Vanessa said still in her boyfriend's arms.

"I missed you" Vanessa said.

"I missed you too, baby girl" Zac sad kissing her hard.

They started making out. Zac tried to take off Vanessa's shirt.

"Bedroom" Vanessa whispered and Zac nodded as he carried her to her master bedroom. They made love with as much passion as they could give. Zac woke up the next day and remembered what had happened the night before and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Vanessa's head. Zac got up and took a shower. Vanessa woke up a couple minutes later and laid in bed. Zac walked out of the bathroom with his hair spiked in every way possible.

"That's a sexy new look babe" Vanessa said giggling.

Zac went over to the bed and started kissing all over Vanessa's face.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Zac asked as he laid next to Vanessa.

"No, but I love you" Vanessa said kissing his lips.

"I love you too. Unfortunately, I got to get going. I have more filming today" Zac said getting up.

Vanessa got up and entwined their fingers as they walked to the front door. They stopped as they got to the door and faced each other.

"I will call you tonight baby" Zac said kissing her lips.

"Okay. Have fun" Vanessa said kissing him one last time.

Vanessa watched Zac walk to his car and get in. He drove away and Vanessa closed the door. She walked to the kitchen to make some coffee but immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. Vanessa leaned against the tub and put her hand to her forehead. She got up and went back to bed thinking she should sleep off the sickness.

A couple hours later, Vanessa heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Zac and picked up.

"Hey baby" Zac said.

"Hey" Vanessa said weakly.

"What's wrong, Van?" Zac asked worried.

"I don't feel very good. I think I have the flu" Vanessa explained.

"Aw. I'm sorry hon. Do you want me to come over?" Zac asked.

"As much as I want you to, you are filming. I don't want you to get in trouble or anything that will jeopardize it" Vanessa said closing her eyes.

"Alright, I will be over there as soon as they let me out" Zac explained.

"Okay, I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too, sweetie" Zac said

They hung up and Vanessa fell asleep. Zac finished filming and called Vanessa's phone but there was no answer so he drove over to her house and unlocked the door with the key that she gave him. Zac walked to Vanessa's bedroom and saw her passed out and pale. He walked over to her bed and kissed her head.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Zac asked as he put the hair covering her eyes to the side.

"Sick. I'm going to call my doctor. This doesn't feel like the flu" Vanessa said.

"Babe, how about you stay in bed, and I will call" Zac said tucking her into her covers more.

"Okay Zac, I love you" Vanessa said tiredly.

"I love you too, Van" Zac said leaving the room.

Zac went downstairs and called Vanessa's doctor and set up an appointment for her to get checked out. He put the phone down and went back upstairs.

"Baby, anything you need?" Zac asked.

"Bathroom. Hurry" Vanessa said holding her hand to her mouth.

Zac rushed Vanessa to the bathroom and held her hair as she threw up. Zac rubbed her back soothingly and told her how much he loved her and she was going to be okay. Zac hoped she was going to be okay he had never seen her like this.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Zac made Vanessa soup for dinner and put her to bed. He kissed her good night and told her he would come to her appointment the next morning. He locked the door and left the house hoping that Vanessa would be okay. The next morning, Zac got up early and drove to Vanessa's house. He opened the door and heard the sound of throwing up. Zac ran upstairs to the bathroom and held his girlfriend's hair and rubbed her back. After she was done, she leaned against Zac and hugged him closely.

"Not feeling any better I see?" Zac asked.

"No. I'm going to go get ready and we'll leave" Vanessa said snuggling into Zac's chest.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs" Zac said walking out of Vanessa's bedroom.

Vanessa got dressed and walked downstairs and met Zac at the door. He kissed her head and entwined their fingers. They opened the door and got into the car. Zac drove to the doctor's office and parked the car.

"Ready?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Vanessa said getting out of the car.

They both walked into the office hand-in-hand. Vanessa signed herself in and sat down next to Zac. A nurse called her name and both of them followed her into an exam room. The nurse closed the door.

"You okay?" Zac asked as he put his hand on top of hers.

"Just don't feel well" Vanessa said laying her head on Zac's shoulder.

The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Hi, Vanessa. What seems to be the problem today?" Dr. Stewart asked.

"I've been throwing up for the past couple of days and have been really tired" Vanessa explained.

"Do you think there's a possibility that you might be pregnant?" Dr. Stewart asked.

"I have no idea" Vanessa said looking down.

"How about we do a pregnancy test to check and see okay?" Dr. Stewart asked.

"Okay" Vanessa said as Dr. Stewart left to go get a test.

Vanessa looked down, in embarrassment. Zac entwined their fingers and kissed her head.

"It's going to be okay, Van" Zac said as he put his arm around her.

Dr. Stewart came back and gave Vanessa the test. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Vanessa read the directions and took the test. She came out of the bathroom and gave it to the nurse. A few minutes later, a nurse came out.

"Vanessa? We have your results" The nurse said as Zac and Vanessa followed the nurse.

"Vanessa, the test came out positive" Dr. Stewart said.

Vanessa just nodded. Zac thanked the doctor and entwined their fingers and walked to the car. Zac started the car and drove Vanessa to her house. He unlocked the door and they both walked to the family room.

"Ness, I want you to know that I'm happy" Zac said as she snuggled into his chest.

"Your not going to leave me?" Vanessa asked.

"God no. Baby, I love you I promise I'm not leaving. I know it wasn't planned but I'm happy" Zac said kissing her head then her lips softly.

"I love you too" Vanessa said.

"Are you scared?" Zac asked wiping strands of hair out of her face.

Vanessa nodded and snuggled into Zac's side. Zac made her face him and look at him in the eyes.

"I'm scared because paparazzi will be everywhere. Your movie might get involved and its my fault if that happens" Vanessa said crying.

"Sweetheart, your not going to be the cause of me getting dropped from a movie. I know the paparazzi will be everywhere but I will be right by your side" Zac said kissing her head.

"It's just a lot to take on right now. Our careers just started and now this happens" Vanessa said.

"We just need to take one step at a time. We'll be okay, baby" Zac said kissing her.

"I guess I should call my mom and tell her" Vanessa said.

"How about we go over to the house? It would be better to tell her face-to-face. We can get it over with" Zac said.

"Okay, let me go to the bathroom and then we will go" Vanessa said as she walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Vanessa came out of the bathroom and they left the house. The drive to the Hudgens' home was short and the couple got out of the car. They held hands as they walked to the door. Zac rang the doorbell and Stella, Vanessa's thirteen year old sister opened the door.

"Zac! Van! What are you doing here?" Stella asked as she hugged her sister.

"We came to visit. We haven't come for a while and we were in the neighborhood. Is mom here?" Vanessa asked.

"She's in the kitchen" Stella said as she left the room.

Vanessa and Zac walked into the kitchen and saw Gina putting dishes away.

"Van, Zac! What a surprise? What are you guys doing here?" Gina asked.

"We have to tell you something, mom" Vanessa started as she sat down at the dining table. She entwined her fingers with Zac's.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked worried.

"Mom, I'm pregnant" Vanessa said looking down.

"Oh honey, that's great. I know you guys aren't married yet but you practically are" Gina said happily.

"See there was nothing to worry about" Zac said to Vanessa.

The rest of the day the couple hung out with the Hudgens family until it was getting late. Zac dropped Vanessa off at her house and fell asleep thinking about what the next nine months would contain.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Vanessa and Zac were going to go see the obstetrician that her doctor had recommended her to go see. Vanessa woke up and felt the urge to throw up, so she ran to the bathroom and released the contents in her stomach.

"Zac, are you ready to leave?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Zac said entwining their fingers

They got into the car and drove to the doctor's office. They walked in and Vanessa signed herself in. Vanessa sat next to Zac in deep thought.

"What's on your mind, babe?" Zac asked.

"Just thinking if our baby is healthy and how far along I am" Vanessa answered.

Vanessa's name was called a few minutes later and they followed the nurse into an exam room. The nurse told Vanessa to put a gown on and sit on the bed. The nurse left and Vanessa undressed and put on the gown.

"Everything will be fine, Van" Zac said sensing she was nervous.

"Yeah, I hope" Vanessa said holding his hand tight.

The door opened and a middle aged woman came in.

"Hi, Vanessa. I'm Dr. Andrews. Who is this?" Dr. Andrews asked looking toward Zac.

"I'm Zac, Vanessa's boyfriend and father of the baby" Zac explained.

"Nice to meet you, Zac. Okay Vanessa I want to see how far along you are" Dr. Andrews said.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

Dr. Andrews told Vanessa to lie on the bed and she lifted the gown to reveal her flat stomach. Zac sat next to her and held her hand. Dr. Andrews put gel on her stomach and moved the wand around and stopped.

"There's your baby, guys" Dr. Andrews said looking at the screen.

"Wow" Zac said as he looked at Vanessa.

Dr. Andrews wiped the gel off of Vanessa's stomach and Zac helped her up.

"Your about 8 weeks along" Dr. Andrews said.

The couple left the office and drove to Vanessa's mother's house. Vanessa unlocked the door and they both walked in.

"Nessa!" Stella said.

"Hey, Stella! Where's mom?" Vanessa asked.

"She's in the office" Stella said.

Zac and Vanessa walked hand-in-hand to Gina's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Gina said while looking at the computer screen.

"Hi mom" Vanessa said.

"Hi guys! What's going on?" Gina asked.

"We just came back from my doctor's appointment and found out how far along I am" Vanessa said.

"Oh, how far along are you?" Gina asked interested.

"I'm eight weeks. The baby is due in December" Vanessa said.

"That's great he or she will be here before christmas. Zac what do you think about all this?" Gina asked.

"I think that it's great. I mean something that was made by us is living in there" Zac said putting a hand on Vanessa's flat stomach. Vanessa put her hand on top of his.

"I'm happy for you both" Gina said kissing them both on their cheek.

"Thanks. We actually got to get going we have one more house to bring news to" Zac said.

Zac and Vanessa started their three hour drive to San Luis Obispo to visit the Efron's.

"Do you think your parents will be happy?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"I know they will be happy and Dylan will ecstatic that he will be an uncle" Zac said as they pulled up to his parents house.

They held hands as they walked to the door. Zac rang the doorbell and waited until someone answered the door.

"Hey, Zac! Nessa!" Dylan said as he hugged Vanessa tightly.

"Hey Dylan. How's it going?" Zac asked.

"It's good. Senior year is a pain but I'm dealing with it. What are you guys doing here?" Dylan asked.

"We have something to tell you guys but we want to wait until later" Vanessa said.

The three of them walked into the family and was met with the rest of the family.

"Vanessa! How are you?" Starla asked her son's girlfriend.

"Everything is good. We actually have something to tell you guys" Vanessa started as she looked at Zac.

"Vanessa's pregnant" Zac said.

"Oh honey" Starla said as she hugged Zac.

"It was a surprise but we are happy" Zac said.

"I'm happy for both of you. How far along are you?" Starla asked.

"I'm 8 weeks" Vanessa sad entwining her fingers with Zac's.

"I'm happy. You guys are going to make great parents" Starla said.

"We hope so" Zac said.

The rest of the day they hung out and talked about the baby


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Vanessa woke up with a sudden urge to throw up. She ran to the bathroom with Zac following her. He held her hair as she released the contents in her stomach. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and leaned against Zac.

"I was thinking, that maybe I should move in?" Zac suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I would love for you to move in but you don't have to" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, this baby is my responsibility also. I want to be there for you when you need me" Zac explained.

"Okay, baby" Vanessa said.

The rest of the day Zac and Vanessa started to make room for some of Zac's stuff. Zac went to his house a couple hours later and brought back some of his clothes.

"I'm exhausted" Vanessa said almost falling asleep.

"Looks like someone wants a nap" Zac said as he carried Vanessa to their bed.

Zac put a blanket over his girlfriend's body and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Van" Zac said.

"I love you, Zac" Vanessa said as she fell asleep.

Zac went to the other side of the bed and cautiously laid next to Vanessa and fell asleep. A couple hours later, Zac woke up by a sound in the bathroom. He looked next to him and saw Vanessa was gone. He walked quickly to the bathroom, and saw her emptying her stomach contents. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her head. When she was done she leaned on Zac and cried.

"Shh...baby, I know. Your okay, sweetie" Zac said trying to calm her down.

"I hate this" Vanessa said when she finally calmed down.

"I know you do, but we just got to get through it. It won't last forever" Zac said kissing her head.

"Oh god" Vanessa said as she leaned against the toilet again and emptied her stomach.

Zac rubbed her back and kissed her head. After she was done, she curled up next to Zac on the floor. Zac picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed.

"Just rest for a little while, Van" Zac said as he kissed her head.

Vanessa curled up on the bed and fell asleep. The next day, Zac had filming so he got up early and took a shower.

"Zac..." Vanessa said waking up.

"Van go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'm about to leave" Zac said as he kissed her lips.

"Okay, love you" Vanessa said sleepily.

"I love you too, baby. Call if you need me" Zac said as he left.

A couple hours later, Vanessa was watching TV when she felt cramps in her back. She laid down farther on the couch but nothing seemed to work. She picked up the phone and called her mother, not wanting to bother Zac. Gina said she would be right over. She unlocked the door and saw Vanessa laying on the couch.

"How are you feeling, Vanessa?" Gina asked her mother.

"My back hurts bad, mom" Vanessa told her mom.

"How about you go upstairs and take a bath. Just relax and let me take care of everything" Gina said as she helped Vanessa to the bathroom.

"Thanks mom" Vanessa said.

"Your welcome, honey. Now go relax and get off your feet" Gina said as Vanessa closed the bathroom door.

A couple hours later, Zac was done filming for the day/ He drove home and parked his car in the driveway. Zac unlocked the door and saw Gina sitting on the couch.

"Gina? What's going on?" Zac asked.

"Vanessa called me this morning after you left and said she had bad back cramps so I came over" Gina explained to her daughter's boyfriend.

"Oh is she okay now?" Zac asked.

"I haven't checked on her for about an hour. You should go in and see her" Gina said.

"Okay. Thanks for doing this, Gina. I really appreciate it" Zac said as he went upstairs to the closed bathroom.

Zac put his ear to the door and listened. He didn't hear anything he opened the door quietly. Zac went into the bathroom and saw Vanessa in the jacuzzi tub with her eyes closed. Zac walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"Hi" Zac said.

"Hi" Vanessa said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Zac asked.

"Better. Just my back hurts a little. Sorry if I scared you" Vanessa said putting her hand on her tiny bump.

"Honey, these things happen. We don't know when they will, they just do. Don't be sorry" Zac said.

"I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too Van" Zac said kissing her lips.

Vanessa got out of the bathtub and got dressed in one of Zac's shirts and sweatpants. She opened the door and saw Zac talking to her mother. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his back.

"How are you feeling, Van?" Zac asked.

"Fine. Just some stomach cramps but other than that okay" Vanessa said.

The rest of the night the couple just relaxed and watched movies. The baby was on their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days went by fast. Zac had filming everyday but would come home early so he could spend time with Vanessa. Vanessa had become more clingy to him lately. She would get hormonal and upset when he would have to leave to go to work. The last day of filming had finally come but Vanessa had had enough. Zac hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and tried to get up but Vanessa had a tight grip on him.

"Baby, you got to let me go. It's the last day of filming and I can't be late" Zac said as tried to get out of Vanessa's embrace.

"Don't leave" Vanessa said softly.

"I'll be back in only a couple hours, sweetheart" Zac said as she finally let go.

"Fine" Vanessa said as she turned away from Zac.

"Vanessa, you know I want to stay. I just have one day left. I'll be home soon okay?" Zac said.

Zac went over to the side of the bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Can I get a kiss?" Zac asked.

"No" Vanessa said simply.

"I got to go take a shower I can't argue with you right now" Zac said as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Vanessa sat up and started thinking. She wasn't mad at Zac, she just wanted her boyfriend to be around. Vanessa started to feel awful for the way she treated him. Fifteen minutes later, Zac emerged from the bathroom. Vanessa looked at him and went up to him.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it" Vanessa apologized.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I know that you want me around, I just wasn't thinking in your shoes. I know your scared babe, I'm sorry for being insensitive" Zac said as he looked down.

"Can I have a kiss?" Vanessa asked quietly.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Zac asked as his lips crashed onto hers.

"I love you,Zac . So much" Vanessa said kissing him again.

"I love you too, Vanessa. Now, I have to go to work. I'll be back soon" Zac kissed her lips one last time.

Vanessa walked him to the door and watched him get into his car. Vanessa sat on the couch wondering what she should do, when she got an idea. She picked up the phone dialed her sister's number.

"Hello?" Stella answered.

"Stella! Are you busy today?" Vanessa asked.

"No, Van why?" Stella asked curiously.

"I want to go out because Zac is filming and I have nothing to do. Plus, I haven't seen you in like forever" Vanessa explained.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Stella said.

"Okay" Vanessa said as she hung up.

Vanessa sat on her couch and waited for Stella. The doorbell rang, Vanessa walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey Stella" Vanessa greeted her sister and hugged her.

"Hey, so do you want to go lunch?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Vanessa said.

"Let's go" Stella said.

The two sister's drove to their favorite restaurant and sat down.

"How's being pregnant?" Stella asked.

"I'm always throwing up and hormonal. Like this morning, Zac and I got into an argument because I wanted him to stay home today. I got upset and threw a fit but then five minutes later I was apologizing to him" Vanessa said.

"Oh, how far along are you?" Stella asked as she took a bite of her food.

"I'm 3 and a half months" Vanessa said.

"Oh" Stella said.

"How are you, Stella?" Vanessa asked her little sister.

"I'm okay, fighting off rumors about you and Zac. But otherwise, I'm okay" Stella said.

"Stella, just let people think what they want. Zac and I agreed already we don't care about what people say about us" Vanessa said.

"Yeah. We should get going" Stella said.

They paid and drove back to Vanessa and Zac's house. Vanessa opened the door and saw Zac's keys on the table, signaling that he was home. She went to their bedroom and saw Zac asleep on the bed. Vanessa smiled and walked to the bed and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, where did you go?" Zac asked.

"I went out to lunch with Stella" Vanessa said.

"Oh, we finished filming. So I will be home more" Zac said.

"Good. Oh and the bump has officially arrived" Vanessa said.

Vanessa laid down next to Zac. Zac lifted her shirt up and looked at her baby bump. He then, leaned down and kissed it.

"I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said as she kissed him on the lips.

The rest of the day the couple just relaxed and talked about the new addition that would be arriving in 6 months.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Vanessa had a doctor's appointment. That morning, Vanessa turned over in bed and looked to see Zac sound asleep. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. Vanessa knew he was going to be an amazing father to their child. She got up, went to her closet, picked out her clothes and went to take a shower. A few minutes later, Zac woke up and looked around the room for Vanessa but then saw the bathroom door closed. Twenty minutes later, Vanessa came out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen and saw Zac at the refrigerator.

"Hi, baby. We have to be at the office at eleven" Vanessa said wrapping her arms around Zac's torso as much as she could.

"Okay, why don't you eat while I take a shower?" Zac said as he kissed her lips.

"Okay" Vanessa said as she went to get the cereal she wanted from the pantry.

Fifteen minutes later, Zac came out of the bathroom feeling awake and refreshed. He went into the bedroom and saw Vanessa looking at her bump sideways. Zac walked up to her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said kissing him.

"You ready to go?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Vanessa said entwining their fingers together.

They drove to the doctor's office and parked their car. Vanessa signed herself in and sat down next to Zac who was holding her hand.

"Vanessa Hudgens?" A nurse said looking at her chart.

Zac and Vanessa followed the nurse to an exam room. The nurse had told her to put on a gown and sit on the bed. Zac helped her undress and tie her gown. Dr. Andrews knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey there. Vanessa, how are you feeling?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"I'm doing better now, that the morning sickness has lessened. The hormones though, have taken its place" Vanessa said.

"That's always good. I'm just going to check how big the baby is getting, then we will take a look" Dr. Andrews said washing her hands.

Vanessa laid back on the bed and lifted her shirt to reveal her baby bump. Dr. Andrews took a measuring tape and measured her stomach.

"Everything's normal. The baby is growing just fine. I'm going to let the ultrasound warm up but first I want to internally check you out" Dr. Andrews said.

Dr. Andrews moved Vanessa's gown up and examined her. Vanessa was gripping Zac's hand until Dr. Andrews put her gown back down. She then, took the ultrasound gel and put some on Vanessa's bump. She moved the wand around until she got a picture on the screen.

"There's your baby, guys. The baby is nice and healthy, which is always good" Dr. Andrews said wiping the gel off of Vanessa's bump.

"Your officially 5 months pregnant today, it's almost over Vanessa" Dr. Andrews said.

Zac and Vanessa left the office happily. They got home and decided to watch TV. Zac and Vanessa laid on the couch with both their hands on Vanessa's bump.

"What do you think the baby will look like?" Vanessa asked.

"I think that it will have your personality but my eyes" Zac said.

"Yeah. I really want him or her to have your eyes. They are beautiful" Vanessa said kissing his cheek.

"Well your beautiful" Zac said entwining his fingers with hers on her bump.

"I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too, babe" Zac said kissing her nose.

Vanessa snuggled into Zac's side and fell asleep. Zac looked at Vanessa whose eyes were closed and smiled. He thought of how lucky he was to have her in his life, plus having a baby. Zac fell asleep knowing that his life was made perfect by Vanessa. A couple hours later, Vanessa woke up feeling like she was getting kicked in the stomach. She realized the baby just kicked for the first time.

"Zac, baby. Wake up" Vanessa said nudging him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Zac asked worried.

"The baby is kicking" Vanessa said.

Zac smiled and kissed her lips. He lifted her shirt and put his hand on her bump. He felt a kick come in contact with his hand and he smiled.

"That's amazing! I can't believe how close we are to seeing him or her" Zac said rubbing her bump in small circles.

"I know it crazy. You will be taking time off before the baby comes right?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. I got that all settled" Zac said.

"I'm starving" Vanessa said abruptly.

Zac looked at her confused. Vanessa just stared at him with wide eyes. Zac took her hands and helped her up off the couch. They both walked to the kitchen and looked for a snack. A couple minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Zac answered.

"Zac, we wanted to know if you guys wanted to have dinner tonight?" Starla asked her son.

"Sure. What time?" Zac asked.

"How about 5?" Starla asked.

"That's fine" Zac said.

"How's Vanessa?" Starla asked.

"She's doing well. Morning sickness is gone and the baby kicked for the first time today" Zac smiling to himself.

"Aww... that's good and exciting. Well, I will let you go. I'll see you tonight" Starla said.

"See you then" Zac said.

Zac hung up the phone and saw Vanessa looking at him. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"My mom wants to have dinner tonight. Are you up for it?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. It would be nice to see your parents now that they moved here" Vanessa said.

"They will be here in about an hour" Zac said.

An hour later Zac's family arrived. They all wanted to know about the baby.

"Vanessa, how far along are you?" Starla asked.

"5 months and a half months" Vanessa said.

"Almost there, are you excited?" Starla asked.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. Nervous for birth but I'm mostly excited" Vanessa said entwining her fingers with Zac's.

The rest of the night everyone just relaxed and talked about the baby. Vanessa fell asleep early, she was worn out. Zac said goodbye to his parents and fell asleep next to Vanessa.


	7. Chapter 7

A month later, Vanessa was six months pregnant. She and Zac have grown so much in the last 6 months. The thought of having a baby only was going to make them even stronger as a couple. Zac woke up and looked over and saw Vanessa asleep with her hand on her bump. He smiled and kissed her bump. Zac got up and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Today he was was going to ask Vanessa a very important question that would change their life forever. Vanessa woke up and saw Zac in the bathroom. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his back.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Vanessa asked.

"Just thinking about the baby and how we only have three months left until him or her arrive" Zac said.

"I know it's crazy" Vanessa said.

"Anyway, wanna go for a walk?" Zac asked.

"Sure, let me just go get dressed" Vanessa said closing the bathroom door.

As soon as she closed the door, Zac went to the beside side table on his side of the bed. He opened the drawer and took out the ring box and made sure it was in there. He put it in his pocket as Vanessa came out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Zac said.

The couple walked to a nearby park. Zac took Vanessa's hand and they sat down on a bench.

"You know I love you, right?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, I love you too" Vanessa said.

Zac got up and sat in front of her.

"Vanessa, your the most amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life. You make me the man I am today. When I met you, I knew that it was love. You were perfect. We now have a baby on the way which has made us even stronger than ever before. So baby, I have a question, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" Zac asked as he opened the ring box.

Vanessa was in tears. These were not sad tears they were happy tears. She calmed down a little and looked at Zac smiling.

"Yes, baby I will marry you" Vanessa said.

Zac smiled and kissed her lips. Vanessa smiled and moved hair away from his eyes.

"I love you so much Van" Zac said as they walked back to their house.

"I love you too Zac" Vanessa said as she entwined their fingers.

A month later, Vanessa was 7 months pregnant and exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. Zac tried to get her to get up but she didn't have the energy.

"Baby, come on. Let's get out of the house" Zac said as Vanessa laid in bed with her eyes closed.

"Zac, I'm exhausted. Your child is making me tired. I want to sleep" Vanessa said.

"Fine, baby. Go back to sleep" Zac said kissing her head.

A couple hours later, Vanessa got up and saw Zac watching TV in the family room. She went over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Feeling better?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, but my back hurts" Vanessa said putting her hand on her back.

"Do you want me to massage it a little?" Zac asked.

"Yes, please" Vanessa said.

Vanessa turned around so her back was facing Zac. Zac lifted her shirt and started to massage her back and shoulders.

"Mmmm...oh god, baby that feels so good" Vanessa moaned.

Zac kissed her shoulder and massaged her back. Vanessa leaned back into Zac's arms and he held her.

"I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too, thank you baby" Vanessa said.

"Your mother called and said she wants to see you. She wants to have dinner tonight" Zac said.

"Okay, let me go get ready" Vanessa said.

Vanessa went into her bathroom, she felt the baby kick and smiled. She brushed her hair and went to the family room to find Zac waiting for her.

Ready to go?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Vanessa said as they got into the car.

The couple drove to the Hudgens' home and rang the doorbell. Stella opened the door and hugged her sister.

"Van, your getting so big. You must be feeding that child good things" Stella said as she hugged Zac.

"Yeah, one of the joys of being pregnant" Vanessa said.

Vanessa walked into the kitchen reading a cookbook. She smiled and went up and hugged her.

"Hi, mommy" Vanessa said.

"How are you feeling?" Gina asked her daughter.

"Tired and fat" Vanessa said.

"You got two more months left, Van. You will make it" Gina said.

The rest of the day everyone talked about the baby. They were all counting the days until Vanessa's due date. It was getting late, so Vanessa and Zac left the Hudgens' home. They opened the door and Vanessa went to the family room and laid on the couch.

"Come here babe" Zac said with open arms.

Vanessa got up and hugged Zac. She buried her face in his shirt.

"You okay? You have been silent ever since we got back" Zac asked.

"Just scared" Vanessa said.

"Scared of what baby?" Zac asked.

"What if I can't be a good mother? What if I do something wrong?" Vanessa asked crying.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, you are going to be an amazing mother to our child. Everyone makes mistakes,baby. If we do something wrong, we will figure out how to get around it" Zac said stroking her hair.

"You really think so?" Vanessa asked.

"I know so. All you need to worry about right now is keeping him safe" Zac said.

"You said him. Does this mean you want a boy?" Vanessa asked smiling.

"Every father, wants their child to be a boy but I would be perfectly happy with a girl also" Zac said entwining their fingers.

"Oh okay, how about we find out next time I have an appointment?" Vanessa suggested.

"Alright, let's do that" Zac said kissing her lips.

"I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too, Van" Zac said.

The rest of the night, the couple relaxed and talked about how excited they were for the new addition to their family to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Zac woke up with nobody next to him. He heard something moving in the guest room so he got out of bed and walked to the room across the hall. He saw Vanessa moving boxes and trying to pack things up.

"And what do you think your doing?" Zac asked scaring her in the process.

"Zac! You scared me. I was just moving stuff around so I could set the baby's room up" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, you know you can't move heavy boxes" Zac said.

"But I wanted you to relax and sleep. I wanted to do it on my own" Vanessa explained.

"Baby, you need to tell me when you are going to lift anything. I don't want you to injure yourself or the baby" Zac said putting his hand on her eight month bump.

"Do you want to help me set up the room?" Vanessa asked.

"Okay, but I am going to carry the heavy boxes. You get the light ones, and I mean light" Zac said.

The couple successfully moved everything into the attic except for the baby items they had bought a couple days before.

"Finally done" Vanessa said.

"What time is your appointment today?" Zac asked.

"It's at ten. I'm going to go take a shower" Vanessa said.

Vanessa went into the bathroom and shut the door. Zac leaned against the guest room door and couldn't believe they had three weeks left before their baby was going to come. Zac was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Zac answered.

"Zac, wanna hang out today?" Dylan asked his brother.

"Sure, do you wanna meet at four?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, thats fine" Dylan said.

They hung up and Zac looked into the guest room one more time. He smiled and walked to the kitchen. Vanessa came out of the bathroom and kissed Zac on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" Zac asked her.

"Yeah, let's go" Vanessa said.

They drove to the doctor's office, Vanessa signed herself in and sat down next to Zac.

"Vanessa?" A nurse called.

Vanessa and Zac followed the nurse into an exam room and closed the door.

"I can't believe we have three weeks left" Vanessa said.

"I know" Zac said.

Dr. Andrews came in and smiled.

"How are you, Vanessa?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Good. Ready for the baby to come" Vanessa said.

"Well, three weeks left and you will done" Dr. Andrews said.

Zac helped Vanessa lay back on the bed. Dr. Andrews moved her shirt up and put gel on her stomach. She moved the wand around.

"The baby is big and healthy. Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Yes" Vanessa answered.

Dr. Andrews moved the wand around and stopped.

"Your having a girl!" Dr. Andrews announced.

Vanessa looked over at Zac and smiled. Zac was so happy that they were going to have a baby girl. They left the office happily. Zac dropped Vanessa off at their house and left to go meet Dylan. Zac parked his car and headed into the restaurant.

"Hey!" Dylan said giving his brother a hug.

"Hey, how's it going?" Zac asked.

"Everything is going good. Graduated and so just waiting to go to college since I didn't get in this semester. What about you, daddy? How's Vanessa?" Dylan asked.

"Vanessa is doing great. We are just waiting for something to happen. We have 3 weeks left but anything can happen" Zac said.

Zac's phone rang and he answered it. Dylan looked at him curiously.

"Hello?" Zac answered.

"Baby, can you come home?" Vanessa asked.

"Why? What's wrong,Van?" Zac asked worried.

"I think I'm in labor" Vanessa said.

Zac's eyes bulged out of his face. He was worried and scared for her and the baby.

"Okay, okay. Van, I want you to relax okay? I'll be there in a minute" Zac said.

They hung up and Dylan looked at him curiously.

What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Vanessa went into labor. I got to take her to the hospital" Zac said leaving after they paid.

"Wow. I'll follow you to the house and you go get her" Dylan said getting into his car.

Zac drove fast to their house. He unlocked the door, and saw Vanessa gripping the kitchen counter.

"Zac, it's too soon" Vanessa said worried.

"It will okay, baby. Come on, let's get you to the hospital" Zac said holding Vanessa's hand.

Zac helped her into the car and shut her door. He ran to the other side and got in. He drove fast with Dylan following him in the car behind him. They got to the hospital and Dylan went to go get a wheelchair. Zac helped Vanessa sit down in the chair and wheeled her into the hospital. The receptionist told them to go to the fourth floor.

"You okay, Vanessa?" Dylan asked.

"Just in pain" Vanessa said holding his hand.

They got out of the elevator and got Vanessa settled into a room. Vanessa was breathing through a contraction when Dr. Andrews came in.

"Well, that was fast timing, Vanessa" Dr. Andrews joked.

"Yeah, real fast timing. I'm going to check you and see how far you are" Dr. Andrews said.

"I'm going to step out" Dylan said as he left the room.

Vanessa grabbed Zac's hand as Dr. Andrews lifted the sheet to check her.

"You are at four, Vanessa almost half way done" Dr. Andrews said as she left the room.

"Ow, ooh" Vanessa moaned.

"Breathe sweetie, just keep breathing" Zac said as Dylan came back into the room.

It passed and Vanessa relaxed. Dylan took a seat next to Zac.

"Van, I called your mom and sister. They said they will come over here soon" Dylan said.

"Thanks Dylan" Vanessa said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Dylan asked

"Oww. Zac, it hurts" Vanessa gripping his hand.

"I know, babe. Just breathe and try to relax" Zac said wiping her forehead with a towel.

There was a knock on the door and Gina opened the door. She and Stella went over to Vanessa.

"How do feel?" Gina asked.

"In pain, a lot of it. Oh god" Vanessa said gripping Zac's hand.

"Breathe Van. How far along are you?" Gina asked.

"Four, when I got here" Vanessa said.

As if on cue, Dr. Andrews came back into the room.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"In so much pain. When can I get my drugs?" Vanessa asked.

"Let me check you and see your progress. I need all family except for the father of the baby to leave" Dr. Andrews said.

Everyone left the room except for Zac. Dr. Andrews checked Vanessa and put the sheet back over legs.

"Your at six, Vanessa. I'll go get the drugs" Dr. Andrews said.

A couple hours after Vanessa had been given drugs she took a nap. She woke up and looked at Zac who smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Zac asked.

"I need to push" Vanessa said gripping his hand.

"I'll go get Dr. Andrews. Don't push yet" Zac said.

Zac left the room and came back with Dr. Andrews.

"Okay Vanessa, just relax" Dr. Andrews said.

Dr. Andrews checked her and came up smiling.

"Your ready. I'm going to go get some stuff and I'll be back" Dr. Andrews said leaving the room.

"You nervous?" Zac asked.

Vanessa nodded and breathed out. She looked at him.

"Baby, you will fine. I'll be right here" Zac said.

Dr. Andrews came back and pushed Vanessa's legs back.

"Okay Vanessa, push" Dr. Andrews instructed.

Vanessa breathed in and pushed hard. Zac counted until he got to ten. Vanessa relaxed her grip on his hand.

"Your doing great, baby" Zac said.

"Vanessa time to start again" Dr. Andrews said.

Vanessa pushed again and gripped Zac's hand for dear life.

"Good Vanessa, the head is almost out. Push again" Dr. Andrews said.

Vanessa pushed hard and screamed. She collapsed against the bed.

"The head's out. Daddy, you want to see?" Dr. Andrews asked.

Zac looked over Vanessa's legs and saw his daughter's head.

"What does she look like?" Vanessa asked tiredly.

"Beautiful, baby" Zac said holding Vanessa's hand again.

"Vanessa just one more push" Dr. Andrews said.

Vanessa pushed with all her might until a cry was heard. She fell against the bed and regained her breathing.

"She's beautiful, Van. Great job, babe" Zac said.

A nurse wrapped their daughter in a blanket and put her in Vanessa's arms.

"What's her name?" A nurse asked.

"Stephanie Efron" Vanessa said proudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Half an hour later, Vanessa was holding Stephanie in her arms. Zac had gone to call his family and Vanessa's. He came back to the room and smiled. He walked over to Vanessa and kissed her head, then Stephanie's.

"How do you feel?" Zac asked.

"Amazing" Vanessa said smiling.

"She's finally here, babe" Zac said smiling.

"I know. I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too, baby" Zac said kissing her.

"So Dylan's outside, and dying to see his niece" Zac said.

"Let him in" Vanessa yawned.

"Go to sleep baby girl, you need some rest" Zac said kissing her head.

Zac went out to the waiting room and brought Dylan to the hospital room. Zac carried Stephanie over to Dylan and put her in his arms.

"Be careful with her head" Zac told his brother.

"Zac, I know how to hold a baby, let alone my niece" Dylan said.

"I'm just being cautious. I'm a father now, I have to be" Zac said.

"She's beautiful" Dylan said looking at Stephanie.

"She get's it from Vanessa" Zac said.

"Do you feel different now that your a father?" Dylan asked.

"When I saw Stephanie for the first time, I had an unexplainable feeling. It was amazing to hold her for the first time and know that Vanessa and I created her" Zac said.

"She's going to have the boys falling all over her when she's older" Dylan said.

Zac gave him a stern look. He then turned his attention to his daughter who had started crying.

"Dylan, give her to me" Zac said.

Dylan carefully put Stephanie in Zac's arms. Zac held his daughter and kissed her head until she stopped crying. Vanessa woke up incoherent of who was in the room.

"Hey, Nessa" Dylan said.

"Hi Dylan, so what do you think of your niece?" Vanessa asked sitting up.

"She's beautiful. I know where she got her looks from" Dylan said.

"Is she okay, Zac?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, she just wanted her daddy" Zac said kissing Stephanie's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Dylan asked Vanessa.

"I feel exhausted but I am so happy she's here" Vanessa said.

"Well, I better let you get some rest and time to relax" Dylan said.

"Thank you for coming and staying Dylan" Vanessa said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"No problem. If you need anything, call me" Dylan said as he hugged his brother.

"Bye Stephanie, I love you" Dylan said kissing his niece of the forehead.

Dylan left the hospital room and closed the door behind him. Vanessa looked at Stephanie and kissed her head.

"Well, your uncle is in love with you, Stephanie" Vanessa said.

"I love you, Vanessa" Zac said.

"I love you too, Zac" Vanessa said.

There was another knock on the door. Zac went to the door and opened. Gina and Stella came in and hugged Zac.

"She's so cute!" Stella said.

"Do you want to hold her, Stella?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah" Stella said.

Zac picked up Stephanie and put her in her arms.

"Support her head, so she doesn't fall" Zac told Stella.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Gina asked.

"I'm tired but I am happy that Stephanie's here and safe" Vanessa said.

"Your father would be so proud of you. He would have been so happy to have Stephanie as a granddaughter" Gina said.

Vanessa put her hand covering face as she cried. Gina sat on the bed next to her and rubbed back. Vanessa's father had died from cancer two years ago. It was really hard on the Hudgen's family, especially Vanessa.

"I love you, Vanessa" Gina said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said quietly.

"Stella, go say goodbye to Van, we have to get going" Gina said.

Stella walked up to the bed and gave her sister a hug and a kiss.

"I love you, Stella" Vanessa said.

"I love you too" Stella said.

They both left and Zac closed the door. Zac came over to the bed and sat down.

"So why were you crying earlier, when you were talking with your mom?" Zac asked.

"She brought up my dad. She said how he would have been proud of me and happy that Stephanie is his granddaughter" Vanessa explained.

"I'm sorry baby. I know you miss him a lot. I know for a fact he would have loved Stephanie" Zac said.

"Yeah, but he's here in spirit" Vanessa said.

"Why don't you take a little nap, babe? You won't be missing anything" Zac said.

"Yeah, I think I might do that. I'm exhausted" Vanessa said.

Zac kissed her head and fell asleep in the chair next to the hospital bed. An hour later, Stephanie started crying and Zac woke up and carried her around the room to calm her down.

"Stephanie, I love you so much" Zac said kissing her forehead.

"Your an amazing father, Zac" Vanessa said.

"You are supposed to be sleeping" Zac said.

"I didn't want to miss any cute moments that would never happen again" Vanessa said.

"I know, I'm just joking. When do you get out of here?" Zac asked.

"I have no idea. Why don't you go to the nurse's station and ask?" Vanessa suggested.

"Okay, I will be right back" Zac said kissing Vanessa on the lips.

Zac left the room and came back five minutes later. Vanessa looked at him with Stephanie in her arms.

"The nurse said you can leave today" Zac told Vanessa.

"Okay, could you hold her while I get up?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah" Zac said picking Stephanie up.

Vanessa sat up carefully and moved to get off the bed. She put her feet on the ground and started to walk around the room to get all their stuff together.

"Sore?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, but I'm okay" Vanessa said.

They checked out of the hospital and drove home. They both wondered what it would be like to raise their daughter and what she would grow up to be like.


End file.
